Kingdom Hearts: Breaking Dawn
by Sakura1067
Summary: When the stars go out once again, its up to Sora & his friends to help the worlds once more. However, more worlds are being connected to Kingdom Hearts, and Terra, Aqua and Ventus are pulled into this along with a girl named Ally Starheart my OC ...
1. Info

Kingdom Hearts: Breaking Dawn

[A kingdom Hearts story with final fantasy characters, Birth by Sleep characters & a couple of my OCs]

Info: When the stars go out once again, it's up to Sora & his friends to help the worlds once more. However, more worlds are being connected to Kingdom Hearts, and Terra, Aqua and Ventus are pulled into this along with a girl named Ally [my OC] who was sent to another world far away from her home & is being called 'The Connection'. The Connection to what? Could it be Kingdom Hearts? While this is happening, Darkness begins to arise and the heartless and familiar enemies from the past come back along with old friends...

All OCs belongs to me [the author] along with a few worlds.

Kingdom Hearts and final Fantasy belongs to Square-Enix [of course]

**.:.~+~.:.**

This story will **switch from 1****st**** point of view (not all the time for 1****st**** Point of View) to 3****rd**** point of view** a lot, most of the time it will be told through Ally's point of view but it will be in everyone's point of view through out.

Everyone's thoughts, including Ally's, will be in _italics_ while songs will be _italic_ and **bolded**, most of the songs won't be Disney.

There will be a few pairings in this story…I'm still deciding on if I should make more stories that relates to this one or not… If you think I should or not, just let me know my reviewing.

**.:.~+~.:.**


	2. A Living Nightmare part 1

Kingdom Hearts: Breaking Dawn

**Info**: When the stars go out once again, it's up to Sora & his friends to help the worlds once more. However, more worlds are being connected to Kingdom Hearts, and Terra, Aqua and Ventus are pulled into this along with a girl named Ally [my OC] who was sent to another world far away from her home & is being called '_The Connection_'. The Connection to what? Could it be Kingdom Hearts? While this is happening, Darkness begins to arise and the heartless and familiar enemies from the past come back along with old friends...

**Author's Note** or **A/N**: Wahoo! I'm now going to be working on this story for a while, and pray that I **don't** get a Writer's Block :)  
I'm still thinking on if there should be continuations from this story or Sequels.

Plz note that this might change from 3rd point of view to 1st point of view most of the time. it will switch from Ally's point of view to everyone's point of View.

**Pairings**: There might not be a lot, but I'll do my best on this part.

**Disclaimer**: Whelp, you guys know the deal... All OCs belongs to the author,  
Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy belongs to Square-Enix,  
All the Disney Worlds belong to well Disney.

Most of the songs Won't be Disney but you guys know that...

* * *

Chapter 1: Living the Nightmare [part 1]

The bright sun was slowly soaring across the blue skies above Destiny Islands, Sora, Riku & Kairi were sitting on the slanted palm tree looking out onto the other island far away from the one they were on. Roxas, Namine' & Ventus (who likes to be called 'Ven') were also standing by with their former somebodies and or friends.

Sora was still fifteen since Xemnas was finally gone and The World That Never Was is destroyed and hopefully gone. Riku was still the oldest in the group, but he was still teasing Sora and kairi every time they were alone by making kissing noises behind them. This also goes to Roxas and Namine' whenever they are alone, only Sora kicks in and teases them with Riku along side him.

It's been already a month after Sora defeated Xemnas and saving the worlds once again. They were already going through school and living their life as usual. Terra and Aqua were also here on Destiny Islands, Terra was working on his strength while Aqua was quietly looking through a book reading silently to herself in her house.

Terra, Aqua and Ven still remember what happened to them a long time ago and were set free by Sora and his friends from their torments. Ventus clutched his heart as he glanced down to the sand below his feet.

He's happy that Vanitas is now gone and wouldn't come out and bring chaos to all the worlds out there, but he had a weird feeling that something similar to this was going to happen.

He shook his head to himself and didn't want to think about that anymore.

"Is something wrong, Ven?" Namine' asked as he looked over to her and shook his head.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just dazing off once again." Ven said to her. Namine' blinked her blue eyes and nodded to him, she glanced back down to her sketch book and began to sketched out what looked like a girl; the girl's light brown hair was hanged down to her mid back and a small chuck of her hair that hanged below her chin was in a shape of a thunderbolt that stretched down to the middle of her neck.

A teardrop pendent was seen around the girl's neck, she wore an electric blue silk shirt that covered her chest area and stopped above her stomach. her midriff was seen clearly along with her curves as a crescent moon tattoo was seen around her bellybutton, a star tattoo was seen below her right light blue-violet eye. She wore blue Bermuda shorts and had long black and blue small heeled boots that looked recycled. She wore an short elbow sleeved jacket that was short that went down below her ribcage.

She had pointy ears that stretched out to the middle of her head, there was a blue earring on her left ear. A small smile was seen on her light sun-kissed skin as her cheeks were turning light red.

"Who's that?" Sora asked Namine'. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno," She replied. She paused for a second before continuing.

"But I have the feeling that we'll see her in person someday" She said to him.

"really?" Kairi spoke up as Namine' nodded.

"I hope so." Namine' replied as she looked up to the sky and smiled sweetly.

**.:.~+~.:.**

**Somewhere in another world...**

"Hey Tails!" A boy who had short blond hair shouted as he stood outside waiting.

He wore a white shirt with navy blue shorts that went down slightly above his knees, his blue shoes were also seen as he sighed. His blond hair gleamed in the light as brown streaks were seen in his hair almost everywhere you look.

Seconds later, which felt like a month to him, a nearby window was lightly pushed open and a girl with a drowsy look on her face looked out the window.

"Eh? Who calls?" I asked out loud as I noticed the boy standing there in the heat.

"Come on out from your hibernation Tails" the boy said. I rubbed my eyes with the butt of my palms and groaned seconds later.

"Luke it's like eight in the morning..." I said to him.

"So?"

"Can I sleep for two more hours and then come outside?"

"Oh sure Tails, and let me stand here in the freaking heat." He replied with a sarcastic tone in his voice. I smiled.

"Oh thanks Lu-"

"Like hell I would let you sleep for the whole day, get out here and walk with me Downtown." He barked.

"Are you asking me out on a-"

"If I did, you would see me in a tuxedo and everything. Hurry up!" Luke spoke. I sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, just give me a second!" I replied as I closed the window and got out of my night clothes and into my summer clothes.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself; My name's Alyssa Sakura Starheart, my friends call me '_Tails_' or '_Ally_'. I'm a regular teen who is now out of school and is now relaxing during Summer Vacation as you can see. I'm a quiet, calm girl who loves to listen to music. Music really helps me focus and clear my mind.

I'm not like every girl who talks non-stop and brings in drama all the time, I'm actually the opposite of that; I don't talk much and I don't bring in a lot of drama.

What really saddens me is that I can't remember anything from my small childhood (from the age of four and back), all I remember was my name...my date of Birth & where I was raised, which is here in Solaria. I remember my parents of course, but, I don't see them anymore...they probably don't care about me anymore and left me here to take care of myself.

What's really weird is that I can remember a huge castle and huge crystals growing out of the ground around the castle, the crystals were also seen inside the grand castle. That castle is really pretty, I can almost remember where to go in that place, too bad that I always see that castle in my dreams and memories.

I combed my long light brown hair and put it back in a pony tail, which my hair was now hanging down to the top part of my back. I didn't mess with the hair that grew from both sides of my head that hanged down below and between my chin the middle of my neck. I lightly tugged both of the thunderbolt parts of my hair that stretched down to my collar bone, and like a slinky, it sprang up and bounced up and down a couple of times.

I ran toward the living room, grabbing my small white backpack that had my green net-book inside that was tightly covered up with tissue paper and old newspapers in case if I land on it by accident or drop my backpack. Three key-chains clanged and clattered as I placed my backpack on my back, I gripped onto the right backpack strap with my left hand while heading outside.[A/N: She's wearing the same clothes that Namine' drew in her sketch book just to let you all know.]

Inside my backpack was a couple of water bottles, cherry flavored packs (used for water bottles),small black MP3 speakers, and a whole lot of hand-made key-chains that turn into large yet different hover-boards, motorcycles, ships, even those three wheeled cars that are seen almost everywhere these days.

Did I mention that I love to build hover-devices and create a few gadgets, let alone hack into a system and distracting a few systems and collecting info in a matter of seconds?

I opened the front door and closed it behind me and locked it from the outside as I lightly hit my Bermuda shorts pockets and felt my phone in my left pocket and checked into my jacket pocket seeing my blue MP3 player fully charged with my headphones that hung around my neck and my mp3 speaker chord in my backpack.

I looked up to Luke who gave me a pissed off look, I gave him a confused look.

"Why are you giving me that look for? I didn't do anything to you yet." I spoke to him as he sighed.

"You took too long."

"Eh? I went as fast as I could."

"Still, you took too long. Which means that you need to go faster." Luke said to me as we both then headed out and headed into the city of Solaria.

"Okay, first of all; 1- I'm a girl, 2- I was trying to find something to wear, & 3- I take my time. Got a problem with that?" I explained.

"Yeah, you put them in three paragraphs not in sentences!"

"Its the same thing!"

"No it isn't!"

"Why are boys so impatient these days?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Why do girls take so long to get dressed?" he asked with the same tone I had.

"I just told you!"

"No you didn't, you said that in three paragraphs not in sentences!"

"It's the same thing!"

"It's not the same thing!"

"That's it, I'm not talking to you for ten minutes!"

"Wha? Why?-"

"Ten Minutes!" I told him as he shook his head and walked on ahead, but didn't leave my sight.

"_Boys, there so impatient, but not all of them ... but why do we love them anyway?_" Spoke my mind as I sighed and quickly followed him.

"Girls, they're so weird..." Luke muttered to himself as he glanced over his shoulder and saw Tails walking behind him and was very close to him.

"Stalker much?-"

"Nine Minutes." I told him as he laughed softly. I looked up to see his emerald green eyes and a calm smile on his face.

"That's why we love you tails, not just me." Luke spoke as he brought up my other friends and continued, "Because even though we're teenagers, we refuse to grow up."

I remained quiet and blinked my light blue violet eyes at him, I breathed in and out through my clear nose. But I had to admit, he was right about us not wanting to grow up... we all want to have the little kid within us and live on forever, but Mother Nature and Life lets us know that we aren't Vampires and we can't live forever... we all have to pass later on in life and let the little kids to carry on with their life and live on.

Luke was a wise yet calm guy, he's very smart too; if he can find the problem, he'll fond the solution in a heart beat ... you can tell slightly because its written on his face but hides it within since he too refuses to grow up but live on until God tells him that it's time to go. That's why I became friends with him, because he's almost like me but is very different to us all.

"I amazed you-"

"Eight minutes." I brought up seconds later as he laughed from my reply and led the way.

Little did the two teenagers know that they were being watched my a cloaked man, A blue-tooth phone piece and a microphone piece was connected to the ear-piece was seen. A green light blinked once every two seconds.

" 'The Connection' and the brat is on the move..." the man said.

"_Excellent,_" Spoke a male voice from the other side. "_Now, let's begin **The Main Plan** and carry on forth until the time comes._" The male voice replied as the cloaked man grinned evilly, a sharp tooth that almost looked like a vampire tooth was seen. A Violet yet evil glow was seen through the black hood.

**End of Chapter 1  
**

**

* * *

**Alright, here's the first chapter.

I'm working on the next one, but it will take a while since I'm moving tomorrow at 5 in the morning... so you guys will have to wait patiently until I get a laptop.

If there are any mistakes I've made, please let me know...


End file.
